


It Only Made Sense

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, a nice waitress named Marlene is also present, mention of Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie begs Peggy to go dancing with her and the rest of the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Made Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I need to do a disclaimer but better safe than sorry. I do not own any of the characters created by Marvel Comics or displayed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

“When are you finally gonna go dancin' with the rest of the girls and I, Peg?” Angie wiped the counter clean and the leant upon it, her elbows resting on a mildly moist place. She grimaced, and lifted her elbows onto a drier spot, but not before making a face of disgust that was a credit to her art.

“I’m not sure I’m quite up for it,” Peggy said quietly into her tea. “I’m not a very good...”

“Tell me you can’t dance and I’ll scream liar,” Angie put her hands palms down on the counter and Peggy saw her eyes flash of mischief. She recognized it from the first time Angie had tried to imitate a British accent. She suddenly had a horrible rush of anxious excitement because there were few people who Angie could imitate better than Peggy herself. When Angie performed an impression, it was always with great gusto and exaggeration.

“Don’t, Angie,” she spoke through a growing smile.

“I’m Margaret Carter,” she began, in a spot on imitation of Peggy’s voice, to go into one of those very visible moods that made Peggy think of a Shakespearean actor, far too dedicated to playing the part of some melodramatic prince or lord. Angie turned herself all the way around and spread herself across the counter, pressing her hand to her forehead in that traditional “oh I’m feeling faint gesture”. She sighed loud enough that the other waitress on duty, turned to look at her with a glimmer of mirth. , Neither of them was busy as Peggy was the only patron present at that particular point in time. “I was born to the Duchess of Jersey and the King of England himself,” Peggy rolled her eyes almost audibly, but couldn’t help but smile. Angie’s theatrics certainly were entertaining, no matter how painfully inaccurate her exaggerations were. “I haven't danced since the grand ball of 1938, just before the great war, when the son of the Earl of Gloucester and Queen Titania of the fairies wouldn’t let me leave the dance floor. It was horrid,” the sigh at the end of her miniature soliloquy was enough to make Peggy outright squeal with laughter.

“Angela Martinelli, you are speaking entirely in hyperbole and you are ridiculous!” 

“Dance with us, Peggy,” the other waitress, Marlene, said. She grabbed Peggy’s hand and spun her off her stool and away from the counter. She dipped her and Peggy, usually very steady on her feet, nearly fell over before Marlene set her upright. 

“I’m afraid you’ll be sorely disappointed with my...” Peggy found herself swept up by a gleeful Angie, with whom she did an awkward little jig in a tight circle between the tables and the counter. Peggy was in stitches and Angie could have eaten a plantain sideways.

“There’s no way you can disappoint me, English,” Angie smiled. She paused for a moment. “And besides, you’ll have every boy in the club filling up your dance card,” Peggy rested her forehead on Angie’s shoulder, breathless with laughter.

“Boys are all rubbish dancers, even the fairy prince,” Peggy couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off her face. Angie’s right hand held Peggy’s left, but her left was around her waist. She had been leading, playing the gentleman’s role. It only made sense that her hand would have crept so far down, to the small of her back. It only made sense that Peggy would be blushing so furiously.

“Then I’ll dance with you,” Angie said, her smile turning more coy than joyful. 

“I think I’d enjoy that much more,” Peggy twined her fingers through Angie’s. her heart did a little dance in her chest. It was that same dance it had performed when she’d seen Steve in that light for the first time.  _ He was the right partner.  _ She thought.  _ But that doesn’t mean she isn’t too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cartinelli. They're incredibly cute and Angie is so good for Peggy.


End file.
